Charles Nelson Reilly
Charles Nelson Reilly was an American actor and comedian. Biography Born in the South Bronx, Reilly studied at the Hartt School of Music before making his film debut in 1957's A Face in the Crowd. He gained recognition for his roles on stage and on television, featuring in the television series The Ghost and Mrs. Muir and playing the major roles of Horatio J. Hoodoo in Lidsville and Uncle Croc in Uncle Croc's Block. Reilly also became known for his guest appearences on a number of game shows as well as working begind the scenes directing plays such as a Tony Award nominated production of The Gin Game. He also provided the voice of the villain Killer in All Dogs Go to Heaven and its sequels and both Rock-a-Doodle and A Troll in Central Park. Reilly passed away in 2007. Singing Having originally hoped to be an opera singer, Reilly eventually became known as a musical theatre performer, originating roles in Bye Bye Birdie and Hello, Dolly!, as well as the original production of Skyscraper. Reilly also sang in a number of films and television series, beginning with Lidsville, but most prominently in animated roles such as in the All Dogs Go to Heaven series, in which he performed the number "I Always Get Emotional at Christmastime" amongst others. Film The Wind in the Willows (1987) *Messing Around in Cars (solo) *Mr. Toad (contains solo lines) *Messing Around in Cars (reprise)(solo) *Mr. Toad (reprise)(solo) Babes in Toyland (1997) *Toyland (solo) *Mr. Dumpty's Toyland/The Aerial Ballet (solo) An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) *I Always Get Emotional at Christmastime (duet) *Clean Up Your Act (contains solo lines) Television Lidsville (1971) *It's So Much Fun Being Rotten (solo) *I Love You More (duet) *Mr. Big (solo) Dinah and Her New Best Friends (1980) *Brush Up Your Shakespeare (duet) All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1998) *Sidekicks (duet) Stage Lend an Ear (1959) Parade (1960) *Show Tune *Confession to a Park Avenue Mother (solo) *Jolly Theatrical Season (duet) *Just Plain Folks (duet) *Finale: Parade Bye Bye Birdie (1960) Albert Peterson *An English Teacher (duet) *Put on a Happy Face (contains solo lines) *Normal American Boy (contains solo lines) *Baby, Talk to Me (contains solo lines) *Rosie (duet) Mr. MacAfee *Hymn for a Sunday Evening (contains solo lines) *Kids (duet) *Kids (Reprise)(contains solo lines) How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying (1961)(originated the role) *Coffee Break (contains solo lines) *Company Way (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *A Secretary is Not a Toy (contains solo lines) *Been a Long Day (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Act I Finale (contains solo lines) Hello, Dolly! (1964)(originated the role) *It Takes A Woman (contains solo lines) *Put On Your Sunday Clothes (contains solo lines) *Dancing (contains solo lines) *Elegance *It Only Takes a Moment (contains solo lines) *Finale Act II The Cradle Will Rock (1964) *Croon Spoon (contains solo lines) *Let's Do Something (duet) *Honolulu (contains solo lines) Skyscraper (1965)(originated the role) *Spare That Building (contains solo lines) It's a Bird... It's a Plane... It's Superman! (1967) *Revenge (solo) *Revenge (reprise)(solo) *You've Got What I Need (duet) Gallery reillyfrump.jpg|'Bud Frump' in How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying. reillymolloyhackl.jpg|'Irene Molloy' and Cornelius Hackl in Hello, Dolly! reillyhoodoo.jpg|'Horatio J. Hoodoo' in Lidsville. reillytoad.jpg|'Mr. Toad' in The Wind in the Willows. reillykiller.jpg|'Killer' in An All Dogs Christmas Carol. Reilly, Charles Nelson Reilly, Charles Nelson Reilly, Charles Nelson